


Five times Gwen Stacy tried to make Sam Wilson laugh and one where she sorta succeeded

by madsmurf



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, POV Female Character, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five attempts at humour and one where it sort of works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Gwen Stacy tried to make Sam Wilson laugh and one where she sorta succeeded

**Author's Note:**

> There are only implied jokes here. Oops. Yay for developing relationships instead??

1

The first time Spider-Woman tries to make her laugh, she's dressed in that ridiculous suit and their in a sewer. Sam doesn't give her the satisfaction. Instead she takes out three of the lizards with her shield; they don't stay down for long and Spider-Woman is flipping and twisting to fight the lizards and her incoming attacks, and still trying to tell a joke. She falls flat in humour and is precise with the lizards and avoiding her shield. Not that she's impressed.

Okay she might have been.

She did let her go after all.

2

The second time is just as chaotic as the first. Spider-Woman ends up in cuffs. Again. Sam starts to think it might be a permanent occurrence with her. It doesn't take long for the jokes to come flying left, right and centre. She’d laugh if only because of how desperate she sounds for a joke to hit the mark. 

Again, she doesn't give Spider-Woman the satisfaction and its almost comical how she looks three seconds away from strangling her. A shield to the face wipes the look clean off and she's fleeing the scene. It’d be disappointing if the sound of sirens seconds after hadn't followed. It's almost as disappointing that she had even had that thought.

She doesn't think about it. At all.

3

Really she should have picked up on the fact that Gwen was Spider-Woman if only for the way they both act when trying to tell her a joke. Now that was disappointing. Except, she doesn't care. Not at that moment. At that moment she's accepting a fumbling girl’s invitation for coffee. 

Which turns into another coffee date which stumbles into a dinner date. And a dozen bad jokes to go with it. She doesn't mind the jokes; she likes the way Gwen lights up when she tells them and the hopeful glint in her eye. It's nice. Like when she had been knee to knee with Peggy and Steve.

4

It takes a gun in her right hand and Spider-Woman’s mask in her left for that feeling to crumble.

“You lied to me.” She tries very hard not to let the gun shake in her hands.

Spider-Woman, Gwen!, flinches and looks away. “You never asked.”

She feels anger boil in the pit of her stomach. “You should have trusted me enough to tell me!”

The way Gwen’s lips twist into a frown make her clench her fists tighter around the gun. “Like the way you told me you were Captain America.”

She’s not stupid enough to wave the gun around like a rookie, but she feels like it. Instead she raises her voice, slightly higher than normal. “I thought you knew. Everyone and their aunt know!” 

She knows she sounds furious and indignant at the same time. It echoes around the room.

Gwen looks away and stares firmly at the ground, shoulders hunched. “I-I didn't want you to think I was dating you for that reason.”

She sighs, lowering her gun slightly. The anger very slowly diminishing “I should arrest you.”

Gwen looks up, the shock evident, cautious. “Should?”

“I,” she pauses and looks away frustrated. “I -- just leave. I don't want to catch sight of you.” 

She throws Spider-Woman -- no _Gwen_ \-- her mask. Watches her put it on and leap out to hang upside down from the top of the window frame. She almost imagine Gwen’s face twist with a joke.

“Don't.”

She swings out and to the next building.

Sam ignores the way her chest aches as she watches her go.

5

Sam doesn't see or hear from Gwen for a month.

She misses the jokes. Hates that she does but she does, and it _hurts_.

Gwen comes crashing into her living room and in cuffs. It takes her moment and she's grabbing her shield. Ignores the way Gwen flinches, raises her shield and raises an eyebrow. Gwen raises her cuffed hands in surrender. She doesn't move. Gwen sighs, smiling sheepishly.

“Not the best way to make up?”

She was confused. Gwen is still smiling.

“See, I'm always in cuffs so I thought,” she raises her cuffed hands in emphasis. “It's a gag see? Like double ha.”

She stares.

Gwen sighs and bends into an inhuman position. “I was trying to be funny.”

She scoffs, with a higher eyebrow raise. “You're not funny, at all.”

“I’m starting to think that.” Gwen mutters from her awkward position on the floor.

“Finally.” She laughs and harder still at the look of suprise on Gwen’s face. “My name is Samantha Wilson. I am Captain America. Nice to meet you.”

Gwen smiles and Sam can't think of a better sight.

+1

Sam 13, The Falcon, looks at her like she's lost her mind.

“And what exactly was that mess?”

She smiles, wide and feeling happier then she had in days. “Just a joke Gwen told me.”

Sam 13 just shakes their head and walks away.

She giggles to herself as she thinks about Gwen’s recent joke.


End file.
